Aftermath.doc
Wingman swings the Thunder Blade, slicing straight through Scorn's neck. Scorn screams even louder than ever before. '' Wingman: '''TASTE THE RAINBOW YOU SON OF A-' Wingman pushes as hard as he can until Scorn's head shoots into the sky, accompanied by a nice little twinkle. Scorn's body falls to the ground with a heavy thud. Charlie: ...Where's Wingman? Wingman: *hovers down to ground* Right here! *spits out Thunder Blade* Suddenly, a large wormhole appears next to them. Charlie: What the fudgsicle?! Aunt Arctic: Hey, it's Rookie! Rookie: *exhausted *Hey everyone, I'm back from my adventures ... *trails off* Cadence: ...I need to lie down, I've had enough booze for today... *throws the remains of her shampagne bottle behind her and collapses onto the ground* Gary: Rookie, where have you been? I feel like we haven't seen you for a while! Rookie: Well, I was in this dimension that looked li- Gary: Yeah, nevermind, no one really cares... Rookie: But I had these visions that looked like they were from our futu- Gary/Aunt Arctic/Cadence/Paige/Sasquatch: NOBODY CARES Charlie: Where did you come from? *punches Sasquatch in the face again* Rookie: ... *looks down* Charlie: *waddles over* Don't worry Rookie, you can help me write the Season 2 pilot. Rookie: Really? Cool! Wingman: You know guys, I just realized something! *pulls everyone together* We're all here together, you know, like a family or something! Charlie: I guess we really do make a great team! Everyone: Awwww.... Cadence: Ugh, you guys are gay. I gotta go get some real friends. *hobbles away* Rookie: *looks around* Wow, this place is pretty destroyed. Paige: Yeah, no kidding. Wingman: Don't worry guys, we can fix this, easy peasy. Gary: That phrase isn't a thing anymor- Wingman: SHADDUP it's time for me to test out my rainbow! Do I even need to bring in the assistant droid this time? Wingman: Hah! *activates telekinesis and begins to repair the Ski Lodge* Charlie: Cool! Come on everyone, let's do this! All of the penguins pitch in on fixing the island. Wingman: WE BUILT THIS CITY ON ROCK AND ROLLLLL Charlie: What are you singing? Wingman: I dunno, I thought it worked here. Rookie: *taps Charlie's shoulder* Charlie, there's something I need to tell you. Charlie: *spins around* Yes? Rookie: Um, when I was lost in... whatever that hellhole was supposed to be, I had these visions... Wingman: *hops onto Charlie's shoulder* What visions? Rookie: Well, first I saw myself in this weird room, and there was a pony in there... Charlie: Ponies... what kind? Rookie: It was an MLP... and it had a chainsaw... O.O Charlie: Ugh, you probably got lost in a fanfiction. *shivers* I hate ponies... Rookie: And then there was this giant Sasquatch... Wingman: There was a giant Sasquatch here, well, until I reversed time. Charlie: Wait, what if by turning back time, you created an alternate dimension where the bad future is still happening? We never defeated Sasquatch. Wingman: Hmmm... Rookie: And then there was this big scary robot overlord... okay it wasn't that scary, but still. It looked familiar... Charlie: I'm sure you were just bouncing around in other dimensions. Rookie: But what if I know what's going to happen in the future?! Wingman: I wouldn't worry about it, none of that stuff even exists here. Rookie: Okay, if you say so... Derp mode activated. Charlie: Hey we wer gun 2 gt som nachoz u wana com wif us Rookie: K I wike nachoz Chrle, Wngmn, & Rkie go off 2 get som nachoz. Sasquatch: Dum dee dum dum dum... *gets whacked with a baseball bat and dragged into a bush* To be continued... ''A holiday special episode will be put up a little bit later, but I'll get to work on the next cronological episode once I get three comments telling me what was the best part. '' (Oh and don't worry, all this stuff will make sense eventually.) --Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! 22:35, September 26, 2014 (UTC)